The Wedding Planner
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: Addison is a wedding planner. On her birthday, she gets a "gift" to plan the wedding of the century from her boss. That evening she meets an amazing guy who she has a one night stand with. Problem? He's the fiancee of her client! John Cena x OC x Randy


The Wedding Planner  
by Jerichohawlic  
John Cena x Addison Werth  
Summary:  
Addison Werth had been a wedding planner since she was twenty. She works for Orchid Enterprises, one of the top wedding planning companies in the state of Massachusetts. On her twenty-sixth birthday she gets a "gift" from her boss, planning the "wedding of the century" of Ms. Jamie Newton; whose family is new to money and wants nothing but the best. She nails this wedding, she gets partner. On the same night, she meets a mysterious guy who is absolutely perfect. What happens when her one night stand becomes the fiancée of Ms. Newton?

The Manchester wedding was critical. It had to be absolutely perfect, especially since Elise Manchester, the daughter of Stuart Manchester- the steel tycoon of Boston, was the bride. There were lilies all around as Addison Werth stood in the middle of the church. It was silent for now; the brunette took in a deep breath and closed her emerald colored eyes. The girl was standing there, taking in the beauty of the Roman Catholic church that Elise was planning to marry her dear Henry just two hours from now.

It was a somber moment that Addison's crew, ten people who worked every wedding with her, gave her before they'd get to work. Addison had been planning weddings since she was six, only finding a way to get paid for it six years ago. The smell of the flowers lofted through the church and for a moment, Addison could picture herself walking down the aisle. Not to Henry, of course… her man had no face… she didn't know who he was, but she knew that he was out there. There were six billion people in the world; she'd be able to find one that was just right for her. At five foot six, Addison wore a simple gray a-line, form fitting dress.

Her brunette locks that would fall to her chest in natural curls, were pulled back in a slick bun. When a woman cleared her throat, Addy opened her eyes and sighed. "Mmm, alright," she said. "Let's go get a move on, Sarah, go get the ribbons that Elise wants draped from the arch," Addy barked out orders.

Busying herself with the lilies and hydrangeas, the planner cleared her throat.

"Addison, it's time for the guests to enter," her right hand man, Paul said quietly.

"Got it," Addison muttered, nodding once. "Alright, c'mon."

Forty minutes later, the girl walked into Elise's dressing room. "Hey, Elise. How're you doing?" she asked.

Elise was a nice looking girl; she was tiny – five foot one, less than a hundred pounds and short blonde hair. "I'm kind of scared," Elise muttered. "I mean, what if I marry the wrong guy… what if Henry's not the right guy?" she asked slowly.

"You know what?" Addison asked. Brides almost always had a moment of fright before their wedding. That they would look at themselves in the 360 mirror and see that ….. maybe they weren't ready to get married? Some had this during the first dress fitting but now that Elise was looking at Addy who was there to usher her to her father, It must have hit her. The blonde girl sighed.

"What?"

"At rehearsal dinner, do you know what I heard Henry say? How was I so lucky to get her… how did she choose me? I'm the luckiest man alive."

It was almost never true when Addison would say this – it was a trick of the trade. Wedding planners were never the best at saying things that would calm their clients down. She was about to continue when Elise smiled, hugging her tightly. "Thank you so much."

Addison smirked, biting her bottom lip. "It's my job," she winked. "Alright, get out there and get married."

Elise walked past, the train following her as the brunette watched.

"Alright, fantastic. Bride is on the way," she said into her walkie talkie.

"Father of the bride is missing," Paul said into her ear via walkie. The girl frowned.

"Alright, alright, I've got this," Addison nodded. "Sarah, put a hold on the bride, I have to get the FOB."

Running around a church in three inch heels was not a very easy feat. Sighing, Addison smiled slowly as she saw the Stuart sitting on a staircase, drinking from a silver flask. Sighing, Addy stopped a passerby and asked for water.

"Mr. Manchester, it's time for the wedding to begin." Addison smiled.

"My baby is getting married today," the man slurred. "Did you know that?" he asked. "I mean, my little baby Elise is getting married. I can't believe it."

"Yes, sir. I know… if she doesn't have her daddy to walk her down the aisle, she's not going to walk," the girl informed.

He frowned, getting up quickly. Addison handed him the water and smiled warmly. "It's all good, here you go, sir. Enjoy the water, let's get you to the aisle."

-x-  
Addison stood back as the wedding started. It went off without a hitch, and then it was to the reception. Addison was still working – that was the hardest part. Work was never over until the bride and groom got into the limo. So, while every one ate, she grabbed her walkie talkie and placed it in her ear.

A man came by and took an ear piece and the brunette nodded. "Go ahead."

After five minutes, a clinking on a champagne glass. The best man stood up, it was the man who had taken the ear piece.

"Elise and Henry… you guys are amazing. I hope that every day comes to you with a smile, never will you have to worry about anything horrible… Henry will always protect you and Elise will always keep you calm, Henry."

These words came out of Addison's mouth – while the best man made it seem like he was coming up with it on the spot. It was no big deal – it was Addison's job.

It wasn't until a blonde pushed past a caterer and spotted Addison. She took in the scene then laughed quietly.

"You just fed the best man his lines…" she accused, but an amused smile was on his face.

The brunette smiled warmly, nodding her head. "It's my job," she winked playfully.

"You must be Addison…" the blonde smiled.

"You must be Jamie. It's nice to meet you, congratulations on your engagement." she grinned.

"Thank you…" she flashed a glance at her ring. Addison was secretly jealous – but she refused to show it.

"That's fantastic," Addy smiled. "Take a look around and then we'll figure out what you'd like at your own wedding."

Addison watched as the girl walked off.

Her phone vibrated in her purse and she walked over to it, seeing a text from her best friend.

Noel Saratoga:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEAUTIFUL! It's time for you to party like a rockstar. Meet me at Rocky's at six. =)

Sliding her phone back in the bag, Addison smirked to herself. Hell yes, she'd party like a rockstar. She'd just have to wait until Jamie was gone – and Elise and Henry were on the way to their honeymoon.

[New idea – hope you liked it! REVIEW!]


End file.
